Life Is unfair Why did you have to go Soul?
by draken14142
Summary: Soul is gone he risked his life for Maka and now he is gone no one remmemburs him in two years ecept Maka. Maka has a new wepon named Sora Dane RanSnear and he worries about what is maka thinking about him she misses Soul so much now! I suck at summs just read and review please! R
1. Chapter 1

We all looked at him and tears fall down my face as he falls on the ground bleeding to death. "SOUL!" I run over towards him and I hold him close crying and I kiss him on the lips not careing if anyone else saw me do it. "M-Maka please don't cry I'll be okay. . . . ."  
I see Stien walk up to us and I black out in tears hopeing Stien could save Soul. I wake up in a hosital bed and I sit up, Stien walks in and he just looks at me. "Maka I'm sorry I couldn't save him. He is dead Maka. . . . . " I stare at Stien and i start to ccry. My hole life is tearing appart. . .  
2 years later every one forgot who Soul was but I couldn't now I have a new wepon named Sora. He's great he's a scythe but he isn't Soul. . . . It's not fair Lord Death made me get a new wepon all I want is Soul he is MY WEPON! It's not fair Soul died it's not fair . . . . Life isn't fair that's all I can say I hate my life I just want to be with him again I want to die.  
"Hey Maka are you okay?"I look at Sora and I fake a smile. He smiles back and he walks away not even knowing I was fakeing a smile. I pull out an old picture of Soul and i feel tears starting to build up again and I start to cry. Sora hears me nd he runs into my room. "MAKA ARE YOU OKAY?!" I look up at him.  
"Yeah I just miss a good friend. . . ."  
"Oh what 's his or her name?"  
I feel tears welding up even more and I start to cry more.  
"His n-name w-was S-Soul h-he's d-dead now an-and i-its all my fault!" I cry into my hads just wanting to see Soul again. 'Why did he have to go?!' I think to myself just wanting to see those cool blood red eyes and that sharky-toothed grin of his i want to see his messy snow white hair again. . . . But I can't he's dead now I wish it was me than him then atleast he would be here and he would be more usefull than me.

* * *

okay that is all i has for now


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the picture of Soul. Its been a week since I talked about him or since I last ate anything. I feel new teears weld up in my eyes and I look at his old head-band in my other hand. I set the photo down and I stare at the head-band. It had his name on it, and I miss him so much. _"Soul..."_ I tink to myself and I start to cry tears falling on his old head-band. Why him and not me? Is this a punishment for me? It must be because no one remmemburs him besides me. I hear a knock on my window and I see Tsubaki and Black*Star with her. I glare at them makeing them know they are unwellcome here now.

Black*Star opens my window not caring about the glare he receives from me.

"Maka you okay? Why arn't you eatinng Maka?!" Black*star askes me worried and very unlike him. I just keep quiet. Black*Star hugs me and it surprizes me some so I yelp act the sudden embrace.

"Maka its okay you have us to talk to. . . ." I hug Black*Star and I cry.

"S-S-Soul's dead and I want him back!" I cry loudly.

* * *

AND THUS ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3 IMPORTANT

Hey! So I know this is sad but I am discontinuing or re-wrighting my stories or puting them up for adoption the following stories

**Ozzy the ghost cat? Wolfheart the ghost wolf ghost hunter? - Dead **_- not being re-written because honestly.. it is just plain childish... sorry for those who liked it!_

**The Lost Soul ** -_ Gonna be re-wretin sometime this year... hopefully_

**Life is unfair Why did you have to go Soul ** _- DISCONTINUED SORRY_

**Flamekit of Thunderclan Grandson of Socks and Scourge**_ - IS GOING TO BE RE-WRIETEN I PROMIS YOU ALL THAT! THAT STORY IS THE BEST ONE I HAVE DONE AND THE LONGEST! And all who is wondering what happend to Lionstar he died.. Firestar lost most of his lives from Tigertail the traitor and Silverstripe's brother... I will make that ordeal a story ahah _

* * *

I feel so evil that I'm doing this ... I am sorry my dear readers.. BUT I WILL COMEBACK BETTER THAN EVER AGAIN!


End file.
